This invention relates to a connector for fast connection of a mating tube to a fluid assembly, and, more particularly, to a device for providing a redundant clip for use with a quick connector having a primary connector component.
Quick connectors are known and have been widely used in the art and are used in fluid carrying assemblies such as automobile assembly plants and service centers. More recently, these connectors have been provided in the form of a unitary connector body which is joined with the male end of a mating tube. The recent connectors use an internal connector component which receives an upset bead on the male tube member to retain the male tube member within the unitary connector. These recent connectors utilize either a pair of O-rings or a one-piece seal with multiple ribs to seal the male member with respect to the unitary connector. The O-rings or ribs surround the center male end of the mating tube. These connectors have the disadvantage that if an accidental disconnection occurs, fluid can flow out of the connector body. These connectors have the further disadvantage that an indication as to whether a proper lock connection has been provided is not readily apparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,424 issued to Robert Dennany and Ken Randall and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, ITT Corporation, address the above problems that occur with single clips. The '424 patent disclosed a secondary retaining clip which had means for engaging a portion of the housing to releasably lock the secondary retaining clip to the housing. This retaining clip had resilient finger portions which were received within annular grooves in the unitary connector housing. The retaining clip has an inwardly directed portion which will engage the bead of the male tube if it is attempted to be removed. The secondary clip can only be connected if the male tube is properly received within the unitary connector.
One disadvantage of the '424 connector is that it requires an annular groove to be formed in the housing. Further, the secondary clip would likely require one or more tools in order to remove the resilient fingers from the annular groove formed in the housing.